Anglo Force 2: Enter Gandalf's Guardians
by Julian Radbourne
Summary: Anglo-Force is thrown into disarray after Mr. X's injury, Magus' disappearance and Captain Watt's resignation, a situation that the Black Squadron and their new allies hope to capitalize on. However, Gandalf has other ideas.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

**Anglo-Force headquarters, two miles outside London. A meeting of the members of Anglo-Force was taking place, a meeting that would have serious repercussions on the very future of the organization. Present were the Captain, James Watt, acting leader in the absence of Mr. X, Chameleon, Star Man, White Knight and Woodwose. This meeting was not a pleasant one.**

"**I don't give a damn what any of you say." shouted Watt. "If it wasn't for Magus, Anglo-Force would still be operating out of some sort of sewer! Without Magus, Anglo-Force is nothing!"**

"**If it wasn't for Magus, our leader, Mr. X, would be here with us today, instead of some rehab clinic in Essex." said Chameleon. "We don't need that old bastard. We can survive on our own!"**

"**It may have escaped your notice, Mr. Anderson, but we are now two members under our original government agreement." said Watt.**

"**We wouldn't be in this trouble if it wasn't for Magus and your Russian floozy!" snapped Chameleon.**

**Watt stormed over to Chameleon, and grabbed him by his collar.**

"**For that I ought to kill you! Without Magus, half of our funding is gone, and without me, so is your leader. As of now, I resign!"**

**Watt stormed out of the room, neglecting to open the door.**

"**Well." said Chameleon. "That's another of Magus' friends gone."**

"**You are lucky that we are still here, Lewis." said White Knight. "I suggest we hold our leadership election soon, before our money from Magus and the government runs out!"**

"**No election is needed." said Chameleon. "If you look at our charter, it shows that I am third in command. Until Mr. X returns, I am taking command!"**

**The leader of the Black Squadron, Mother Nature, and her new second in command, the Grim Reaper, walked through the cold, dark, damp caves of northern Wales. Ever since the Saruman Wars, the Black Squadron had been short of "staff". Dr. Theophilus and Celsius were now being held in the new Dentonville maximum security prison, recently constructed by Muir Industries. As the two stepped through the puddles, Mother Nature began to look sceptical.**

"**I'm not sure about this." she said. "You said you had found us help, but you didn't say who. I don't want any weirdo in my organization."**

"**Those who do not trust the Reaper end up meeting me in my own environment, very soon. We are here."**

**The two of them stopped at a cave wall.**

"**There is nothing her!" screeched Mother Nature.**

"**Behold."**

**The wall started to shimmer, and then, it vanished, revealing another, long tunnel, but this one had some light.**

"**We are almost there." said the Reaper. "Our associates are this way."**

**The Reaper led Mother Nature down the tunnel. Soon, they were in another chamber, completely lighted by candles. A strange smell filled the room. In the centre of the room sat a large, heavily muscled man, with a skull painted on his face. He stood, gazing into the air, laughing. In one corner of the chamber, stood another well built man. This man was also gazing into the air, but this one seemed to be talking to an invisible man.**

"**I present to you our new members, Shango and Dimento."**

**The man in the corner spoke.**

"**The spirits inform me that you are allies of darkness."**

**Mother Nature turned to the Reaper.**

"**It seems that you have brought me a couple of weirdos."**

"**They are powerful allies. They will serve you well."**

"**I get the feeling that they will serve me to the police. For now, they will come with us. Whether or not they stay with us depends on their abilities. If they fail us, then you will pay dearly."**

**The story of Watt's resignation leaked to the press. The tabloids were having a field day.**

"**Captain resigns over Red Sun affair; Magus vanishes."**

**This was just the thing that the objectors in the House of Commons wanted.**

**Another day passed. Watt was very angry. HE was flying at super-speed over London, trying to burn off some of his anger. As he neared full speed, he hit what seemed to be an invisible barrier. Watt had never encountered anything like this before. Quickly, he fell to the ground. He landed in an old alley. He soon got to his feet, and dusted himself off.**

"**My apologies, Captain, but that was the only way I could attract your attention."**

**Watt spun round, to see an old man dressed in robes standing behind him. He instantly recognised him.**

"**Gandalf! What are you doing here?"**

"**It is not often that I visit Earth, I only visit on grave occasions."**

"**Magus?"**

"**Magus' disappearance and the disruption within the ranks of Anglo-Force troubles the Istari greatly. It had caused a shift in the balance of power. Even as I speak, evil forces conspire against the forces of good. What is about to happen could disrupt the entire fabric of space and time."**

"**You're not talking to Magus here, Gandalf. Speak plainly."**

"**I was, my dear Captain. Your resignation has caused an imbalance. It was written that this would happen. That is why we of the Istari have approached you, Captain. We need your help."**

"**I'm off giving anyone help at the moment."**

"**But you must, because with your help, we can help redress the balance of power. The Istari is about to gather a force, from all over time, to redress the balance. They are a group of powerful warriors, but they lack leadership. You have shown your leadership qualities in the past, now, we ask you to show them again."**

"**You want me to command a bunch of kids?"**

**Gandalf raised his hand. They were no longer in central London, but in what seemed to be a prehistoric land. Gandalf pointed to the sky, where a man was flying overhead.**

"**From the year one million, B.C., I present Mightor, the powerful tribal warrior. The most powerful man of his time."**

**The scene changed again, this time to one of ancient Egypt.**

"**I present Shazzan, the mighty magical genie. His power is without compare in this time period."**

**The scene changed again. Watt recognised it as 1960's Washington. They saw another man fly overhead, but this one had wings.**

"**I present Birdman, upholder of the law, protector of the innocent."**

"**Don't give me that." said Watt. "I remember reading that Birdman vanished in the late…"**

"**He did. He journey from the sixties to your time period, the nineties."**

**The scene changed again. This time, they floated in space. A space craft flew past them. Gandalf pointed to the cockpit.**

"**From the 22nd**** century, Space Ghost. A powerful warrior, whose technology will help you."**

**The scene changed again. This time they were on an alien planet.**

"**The 27****th**** century. Here we find the final pieces of our puzzle. Vapour Man, Meteor Man and Gravity Girl, collectively known as the Galaxy Trio."**

**The scene changed for a final time. They were now in what seemed to be a room in a castle. Gandalf and Watt stood in the middle of the room. On one side of the room, on tables, lay Mightor, Shazzan, Birdman and Space Ghost. On the other side lay the Galaxy Trio. Gandalf held his hands high. A slight flow appeared around the heads of each of those on the table.**

"**It is complete. Not only are they well versed in the ways of their own time, but they are now well versed in the ways of your time. The decision is now yours, Captain."**

"**Do I have in choice in the matter?"**

"**You are indeed the final piece of the puzzle, Captain. These are not the only ones the Istari can call on. There are many more, but at the moment, you are the only one we can call from this time period, Your are needed, Captain Watt, to lead the Time Guardians!"**

**The remaining members of the Black Squadron, Mother Nature, Trull, Vampira and the Grim Reaper sat in their headquarters, an old farm in the Surrey countryside. As they sat, a strange smell drifted into the old farm house from the barn outside. Mother Nature was not a happy woman.**

"**Perhaps it would have been better to help Theophilus and Celsius escape from prison." said Vampira.**

"**I'm beginning to agree with you." said Mother Nature. "Those two weirdos have turned this place into a devil worship place!"**

"**They are powerful warriors." said the Reaper. "They will aid you in your quest to eliminate Anglo-Force."**

"**Speaking of Anglo-Force." said Vampira. "Look at this."**

**Vampira handed Mother Nature the current newspaper, with the front page story about Watt's resignation.**

"**They now number only four." said Vampira. "They are now easy pickings."**

"**Summon your weirdo friends, Reaper." ordered Mother Nature. "We must make our plans."**

**An unofficial visitor was being received at the Anglo-Force mansion. Sir Angus Campbell-Bannerman had read the many newspaper reports about Watt's resignation. He was very concerned.**

"**This is not good at all. Under your original charter, you said you would be at least seven strong. Now, with Mr. X injured, and Watt's resignation, coming only a few months after the Red Sun incident, this is all very worrying."**

**White Knight, now in his guise of Arthur Pendragon, and acting as solicitor to Anglo-Force, replied.**

"**Believe me, minister, it is also worrying for my clients. We have tried to contact some of our old members, but Axe Kid and Lightning Kid are preparing for their final exams, and Jet hasn't been seen for weeks."**

"**This is still no good. The Commons Executive Committee on Law and Order is considering calling Anglo-Force's leader for questioning. By the way, who is their leader now?"**

"**Chameleon. The charter elected him as third in command."**

"**That's another thing the P.M. is worried about. He is an unknown quantity as leader."**

**Sir Angus got up to leave.**

"**There are many things that have to be taken into account. The government can not afford to fund the project on it's own, and with this being an election year, well, you know what I mean."**

"**I will try my best, but I can't guarantee anything."**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Watt stood in the main courtyard of the strange castle. He stood watching his new "team-mates". He stood watching as Mightor and Meteor Man tested their strength against each other, the alien using his growing power to good effect. Gravity Girl using her power to levitate huge objects. Birdman re-charging his power by the sun. Vapour Man and Space Ghost testing their skills against each other. As Watt watched, he noticed a giant shadow appear over him. He looked up to see the giant genie, Shazzan, standing over him.

"So, you are to be my new master. Gandalf has told me much about you."

"Yeah, likewise. But do you have to be so, tall? You'd stand out like a sore thumb in Kensington."

"Do not worry, master. I am here to serve you."

Shazzan snapped his fingers, and he shrunk until he was as "short" as Watt.

"See, master. My wish is to obey you."

Watt walked away. He felt somewhat strange at being spoken to like this. He walked into the castle hallway. Gandalf was there waiting for him.

"You have spoken to your new team-mates. Have you made your decision?"

"I still don't like this. It seems as if you are making my mind up for me."

"I may be influencing your decision slightly, but in the end, the decision is still yours."

"I need more time."

"Then time you shall have."

There was a strange rustle in the bushes less than half a mile away from the Anglo-Force mansion. Unknown to this inside, they were being watched.

"This is the nearest we can get to without being detected." said the Grim Reaper.

Mother Nature held a small device in front of her. It began to scan the mansion.

"We will know how many are in there in a minute or so."

Dimento held his hand out, and began speaking to himself.

"All four of them are in the building." he said. "One other has just left in a car."

"I don't believe it." said Mother Nature. "He's right! But how…?"

"The spirits told me of this. They are my eyes and ears in other places."

"Can your 'spirits' tell me if their security system is activated?"

"It is. There is no way we can disarm it from here/"

"Then we shall have to attack with it in place."

Then, Shango stood up. He held the small stick in his hand high in the air. On top of the stick was a skull's head. A burst of flame shot out of the skull, toward the mansion. It shot high up into the air, and a few seconds later, it hit the building. Those inside had no idea what was going on, it seemed that the ground was shaking beneath them. Then, all of the power went out.

"What the hell is going on?" shouted Chameleon.

Before any of the others could answer, there was an almighty crash. One of the walls crashed down into the building. When the dust cleared, all that could be seen was the lone figure of Dimento.

"We're under attack!" shouted Chameleon.

"Tell us something we don't know!" said White Knight.

And with that, Dimento leapt forward, and attacked Chameleon. The attack took Anglo-Force's new leader by surprise. Dimento threw him around like an old rag doll. White Knight went to aid Chameleon, but he was grabbed by the throat by Dimento, and thrown to the ground. Then, Woodwose and Star Man entered the room. Dimento turned his attention away from Chameleon and White Knight, and went after Woodwose. A might brawl ensued. Blow was met by might blow. Neither was gaining any ground. As this battle happened, Star Man aimed one of his blasts at Dimento, but before he could, a fire blast from Shango's magical cane hit him in the back. As Shango stood over Star Man, proud of his attack, the side of Excalibur's blade hit him in the back. He turned around to see White Knight standing behind him. He shot the Knight an icy stare. The blow had no effect on him. One swipe of Shango's fist sent White Knight flying.

Shango turned around again, and this time, was hit squarely on the jaw. He was slightly confused, because no one was standing in front of him. Then, he realised. He held his cane out, and a strange light began to emanate from it. Seconds later, he could see his attacker. Chameleon was using his powers to sneak attack him. The tactic had not worked. A fire blast from the cane sent Chameleon reeling. Shango began to laugh. He had taken care of three of Anglo-Force's members in a matter of minutes. But he could not gloat for long. A few seconds later, the flying body of Dimento crashed into him. It had appeared that Woodwose had defeated his comrade.

Shango got to his feet, to see Woodwose approaching him. Woodwose began to smile. Before Shango could react, the ground beneath them began to shake. Then, huge vines began to break through the floor. About a dozen of them grew quickly, and grabbed Woodwose around his arms and legs. Woodwose struggled, but try as he might, he could not break free. He then noticed the leader of the Black Squadron, Mother Nature, standing in the doorway. Then, Vampira flew into the room. She stared straight into Woodwose's eyes, and because he was helpless, he could not resist the icy stare. Within seconds, he was unconscious. Then, the Grim Reaper and Trull entered the room. As soon as they entered, both Chameleon and White Knight began to slowly get to their feet. As soon as he saw this, Trull rushed over to them and threw them against the wall. All of Anglo-Force now lay on the floor unconscious. They had been totally defeated.

"Reaper!" cried Mother Nature. "Deal with the rubbish! They must have some kind of holding cell in this place!"

The Grim Reaper raised his hand, and a small cloud of mist began to form around each of the fallen bodies. Slowly, they began to rise, and then, they floated out of the room. The Reaper soon found the detention area. Soon, Anglo-Force were held in their own cells. Mother Nature then approached the Reaper.

"I must commend you. Your new charges have done well. They, and the rest of you will soon be rewarded. We shall ask a heavy price for the lives of Anglo-Force!"

Soon, Mother Nature was seated at the main desk in the computer room.

"Hurry, restore power. We must activate the field in the holding cell."

Shango entered the computer room. He picked up one of the stray cables that was lying on the floor, and reconnected it to the computer. Then, he touched the join with his cane. There was a slight glow and a strange smell, but soon, the power was restored. The computer was up and running. Then, Mother Nature activated the force field in the holding cell. It now looked as if there would be no way for Anglo-Force to escape.

A few hours later, Mother Nature gained access to the main computer files. She was amazed to find what she did. She now had ready access to some of the more sensitive files.

It was at least three hours before the security services began to arrive at the headquarters. They completely surrounded the building. The officer in charge was Inspector Solo. He held the loud-hailer in his hand.

"This is the police. You are completely surrounded. Air units are on their way. Give up now and there will be no gunfire."

The front door of the building opened, and out stepped Shango. He held his cane out in front of him, and fire bursts shot out. It hit one police car, then another, and another. The fire burst hit each police car in turn, causing each to explode. The police officers ran for their lives.

"It's no good." said Solo. "The Black Squadron are too powerful! And now, we've got no way of calling for reinforcements."

Then, the air units arrived. Five helicopters armed with the most sophisticated weaponry. Solo signalled them to open fire on the building. As they did, a force firled of some kind began to envelope the building. The gunfire and missiles just exploded on impact. Inside the building, Mother Nature was more than happy.

"It is working!" she cried. "It's working!"

The air units continued their attack. Once more Shango appeared in the open, and once more, he unleashed another fire burst from his cane. Each helicopter was destroyed, one after the other.

"This is by far my finest hour!" laughed Mother Nature.

Then, a solemn look appeared on the face of Vampira, who sat at the monitor station.

"I'm picking up another aircraft coming in, but I've never seen anything fly this fast before!"

"Let me see!"

Mother Nature pushed Vampira out of the seat, and sat herself at the monitor station. She quickly checked the files. Nothing matched with the incoming aircraft.

"It's getting too close for comfort." said Mother Nature. "Shango, deal with it!"

Once again Shango stepped out into the open. Mother Nature lowered the force field. Shango aimed his cane at the strange looking craft, but before he could unleash another of his fire bursts, the aircraft had gone. Again, it made another pass at the building, and once more, Shango could not fire. He was beginning to get angry. Then, the aircraft made another low pass, but this time, it opened fire. Several laser blasts ripped into the ground around Shango. Shango ran for cover, to the inside of the bulding. Then, the force field was re-established. Shango ran into the computer.

"The flying warrior is mighty! Mightier than Shango!"

In the holding cell, the prisoners could tell something was going on.

"We've got to try and find a way of getting out of here." said Chameleon.

"Hooray for our new leader." said White Knight. "I may be able to do something, but I haven't done it in a while."

White Knight looked around, until he saw Excalibur lying on the floor where the Grim Reaper had left it. He then closed his eyes, and he was now in deep concentration. Slowly, very slowly, Excalibur began to rise from the ground. Then, it floated over to the main control panel. With one mighty swipe, Excalibur sliced into the control panel. There was an almighty explosion, but it did manage to release the restraining bolts that were holding the four of them. When the bolts were released, the four of them fell to the ground.

"How did you do that?" asked Woodwose.

"Excalibur is a magical weapon." White Knight replied. "It will only do my bidding. It will not work for anyone else!"

"Enough talk." said Chameleon. "We've got to get to the control room."

Chameleon pressed a button, and the door opened. The first thing they saw was a smoke filled corridor.

"Which way?" asked White Knight.

Star Man held his hand high, and a glow enveloped it.

"Left." he said. "We'll be there in a matter of minutes."

Outside, the strange aircraft continued to make passes at the building. Inside the cockpit, the occupants were very happy.

"The main power supply is still in operation." said Space Ghost.

"You've done enough." said Watt. "But I must say one thing for this 'Phanton Cruiser' of yours. It's one hell of an aircraft. It doesn't match anything my grandson commands, but it will do."

"Your grandson?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell it to you sometime."

Watt then activated the communicator.

"Phanton Cruiser to Condor One. Are you in position Meteor Man?"

"Affirmative, Captain. We are ready to beam down now."

"Are you in position, Shazzan?"

"Yes, master. All is ready."

"Then execute the plan."

Seconds alter, Shazzan, in his full form, appeared outside the bulding. He put his hands together, and fired an energy blast at the force field. The force field vanished instantly. Then, Birdman, Mightor and the Galaxy Trio beamed into the building. As they did, they saw the four members of Anglo-Force race past them, towards the computer when they continued toward the computer room, they were met by a powerful energy blast from the Grim Reaper. They were sent sprawling. Then, the alarm rang out throughout the building.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

"How the hell did anyone get in?" screeched Mother Nature.

"The force field is down!" cried Vampira. "A massive energy surge!"

Then, Birdman entered the room. Before Mother Nature and Vampira could do anything, Birdman fired one of his solar bursts at them. It ricocheted off one of the walls, hitting them. At the sound of this blast, Dimento entered. He was about to attack Birdman when Mightor caught him from behind. Another blow from the tribal warrior and Dimento was done for. Then, the Grim Reaper and Trull ran through the nearby corridor. But their path was blocked by Vapour Man, Meteor Man and Gravity Girl. Before the Grim Reaper knew it, he was floating toward the ceiling. Vapour Man then attacked him with a mist of his own, sending the Grim Reaper into a deep sleep, and Meteor Man's strength far exceeded that of Trull's. There was no match in this battle.

In the computer room, the battle continued. Mother Nature was beginning to regain her senses. She saw Shango standing in the corner.

"Shango!" she cried. "You have the power to get us out of here. Do it!"

Shango appeared to be scared. He raised his cane, and a glow began to appear around him. Then, another one appeared around Dimento. Slowly, the two of them began to vanish. Seconds alter, they had vanished completely. Mother Nature lay on the ground, waiting to follow Shango and Dimento, but nothing happened.

"Damn you to hell!" she cried. "Reaper!"

The Grim Reaper was still battling Gravity Girl and Vapour Man, but when he heard the call of his leader, he broke off his attack, and flew in between his two attackers. He was soon in the computer room.

"Get us out of here, Reaper, and soon, before I deal with you in a harsher way!"

A mist began to form around the remaining members of the Black Squadron. Gradually, they began to re-group, and the mist began to leave the building. Then, as the strange mist neared the exit, Watt and Space Ghost entered. Space Ghost switched on his power band, and fired an energy blast into the mist, but it had no effect.

"Leave it!" said Watt. "It's the Grim Reaper's doing. There's nothing we can do while he's in that state."

The battle had ended. Mightor and Birdman walked over to the fallen Anglo-Force. The Galaxy Trio soon joined them. Birdman helped Chameleon to his feet.

"Thanks." he said. "But who are you? Where did you come from?"

Then, Watt, Space Ghost and Shazzan entered.

"I should have known!" said Chameleon. "It didn't take you long to latch on to a new bunch!"

"Jim, who are these people?" asked White Knight.

"It's a long story, Arthur. Let's just say, they're old friends."

"Now we know the real reason you resigned." said Chameleon. "They are probably another bunch of Magus' cronies!"

"Chameleon!" said White Knight.

Watt shot Chameleon an icy stare.

"We've got no time for this." he said. "We've got an appointment with Gandalf."

Watt turned his back to walk out of the building. As he did, White Knight placed his hand on his shoulder. Watt turned his head.

"Keep in touch, Jim. It won't be the same around here."

Watt glanced at Chameleon, and then at White Knight.

"I can't guarantee anything, Arthur. Maybe once you take out your rubbish."

And with that, Watt, and his new team mates, left the building.

The End.


End file.
